The MESA study is on-going. MESA study visit five began in April 2010. Analyses of various ocular phenotypes, including retinal microvascular disease, have resulted in multiple published manuscripts with more in press, or under preparation. Genotype and phenotype data began to be released on dbGaP in the first quarter of 2010. Results from genome-wide analyses are just beginning to become available and will be a focus of future efforts. The MESA Study has several ancillary studies, including a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA). Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in several paper proposals with manuscripts in process. More information about the MESA Study and its ancillary studies, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions and a complete list of publications to-date, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org.